Mekanaria
'''Mekanaria '''is a synthetic life form kaiju created by SuperNerd. Appearance Mekanaria is a humanoid robot with a shogun helmet and large wings. Its wings are four different shade of red and pink, and are made up of floating crystal like shapes. Its eyes are circular and yellow, with three small red lines coming out of each of them. It has the Square Enix "E" on its chest. History Square Enix began research on Mekanaria in the year 1998, but its true birth origins are unknown. What is known, is that Mekanaria is the genetically cloned daughter of Ultima, and younger sister SuperNerd. of Despite her robotic appearance, Mekanaria is actually alive, but is infact a synthetic life form. She lives her whole life working for Square, and works on many of their inter dimensional conquests. Pre war Mekanria and Super lived in the same room, same facility, and used the same toys, machines, and gadgets. Tehy lived in a training cell where every day of their lives they would follow the same process over and over. Wake up, train, and sleep. Super purposely failed all of his exams, while Mekanaria passed him, and flew through training school until she was appointed head general by Yosuke Matsuda himself. After 19 years of straight training, the two where separated. The conquest of Universe 1906 Mekanaria first made her appearance outside of universe 1014315 in universe 1906, where she helped plant the Kingdom Hearts base. Along with laying waste to the kaiju and humans attempting to get in their way, she also severely damaged the island in which the conquest was set on, returning half of it to the ocean. Although this wasn't the full extent of the creatures power. The conquest of Universe 986 Mekanaria was next used to help plant the Dragons Quest base in universe 986. During the fight Mekanaria tore apart several hundred cities, even leaving major countries in it's waking flames. Although not its hardest battle, and by extension Square Enix, the creature took massive damage during the 6 months of fighting it took to claim the base. The conquest of Universe 666 The final conquest Square Enix had to fight through was the conquest of universe 666. Although the many kaiju living there where already hostile, it didn't take Enix long to find out about AKEPS, who was ready to fight, and had sent armed forces to the location where the portal opened. But to no avail, the forces where destroyed in seconds as she struck them down in one blow. After sending out Leviathan and Pepe, the organization had no other forces left. When the kaiju where defeated, Mekanaria took control of all major cities. AKEPS, who had remained undefeated until this point, was forced to surrender. With their current leader in custody of Square Enix, he had no choice but to give the possession to his son, in secret. Establishing the Final Fantasy branch was the longest battle, taking 2 years of fighting. In the end, Square remained above all. all of the WEAPONS where stationed to roam the globe and destroy everything. But the kaiju of this world would not have that. The battle to overthrow Square is still in motion, but several Kaiju deities remain unaccounted for. Abilities * Knife - Knife * Skilled with every weapon - Mekanaria is, surprisingly, skilled with every weapon. * Flight - The wings on Mekanaria's back are capable of flight Name Mekanaria's name is a parody of the word Mechanical, spelled incorrectly and ending with "a", a letter used in the Spanish language to represent a female. Trivia * I'm going to be honest, for a while I forgot Mekanaria existed. * Mekanaria's name, and the series name Eques Mechanica, sound similar. * Looking back, this was my best old drawing. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Universe 1014315